


A promise

by anyonenotfound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyonenotfound/pseuds/anyonenotfound
Summary: He opens his eyes with a weird feeling in his chest. As he looks down he sees blood all over his yellow sweatshirt. The end of a sword sticking out of the hole in his chest. "I'm sorry son", a voice behind him says.Phil?
Kudos: 9





	A promise

He opens his eyes with a weird feeling in his chest. As he looks down he sees blood all over his yellow sweatshirt. The end of a sword sticking out of the hole in his chest. "I'm sorry son", a voice behind him says.

Phil?

Before his sight turns black he looks up and locks eyes with someone who loved him once. Maybe he still does but Wilbur doubts that. No one ever loved him. He sees a tear slowly running down the boys face,his lips forming the word “Why” but before Wilbur could answer  
everything turns black around him. He falls into an endless void. He tries to scream but he can’t. The words won’t come out of his mouth.Is this the fate that is destined for him?

He wakes up his shirt sticking on his skin. He's sweating and tears are running down his face. He gets out of bed, takes his blue sheep plushie and goes into his dad's room. He tugs at the blanket to wake him up. 

After some tugs he finally wakes up and as he sees his son in tears he immediately sits up. "Hey what's wrong mate? Did you have another nightmare?" Wilbur nods. Philza picks up his son to sit him on his lap. "Do you want to tell me about it?" he asks with a soft voice. "You.. There.. I…", Wilbur tries to form a sentence but there's just gibberish coming out of his mouth. 

"Breathe. Everything is okay. I'm here with you and nothing will hurt you. I promise", Phil calms his son down. Wilbur takes a deep breath and starts describing his nightmare. 

"There was this big crater and people were fighting and I wasn't a child anymore. As I-" he takes another deep breath and his voice starts shaking even more than before "As I looked down to my chest I saw the end of a sword and a lot of blood and-and I heard your voice behind me. You said "I'm sorry son" with a voice I never heard you talking with before. I looked up and there was this blonde boy looking at me with fear, a tear running down his face. I think he formed "Why" with his lips and then suddenly everything around me turned black. I was falling into a black hole and then I woke up".

Phil pulls him into a tight hug. "I promise this was just a bad nightmare you had. I will protect you with everything I have something like this won't ever happen to you. You're safe here with me. I promise. I'll bring you back to bed where you can cuddle with Friend and I will stay by your side the whole time" he whispers into his son's fluffy hair.

But before he can pick up his son to bring him back to bed, Wilbur continues with the description of his nightmare."I- I felt horrible in that moment. It was an overwhelming feeling of guilt and sadness but I also felt kinda proud and liberated." he softly frees himself from his dad's hug and looks him into his green eyes "You were the one who stabbed me". 

For a moment Phil looks shocked but in the matter of seconds he makes a promise "I would never do that to you. I wouldn't even think about this and I promise you if I ever break this promise I wouldn't be happy for the rest of my life. I love you Wilbur. You're my only son and I love you more than anyone else. You're safe with me.". 

Everything turns dark again. 

"Ghostbur are you coming?" Tommy shouts from a far, waiting for his friend. Ghostbur looks around, feeling a bit out of place but quickly grabs the lead Friend is tied to and catches up to Tommy. "Are you okay Ghostbur?", Tommy asks as they arrive. Ghostbur nods "I just remembered something from my old life. It was a flashback I think". Tommy looks at him waiting for a description of the flashback and Ghostbur understands immediately. "It was a memory of Phil comforting me because I had a nightmare. Nothing big". Tommy lays his hand down on Ghostbur's shoulder and gives it a light squeeze "Come on we need to get this wood for Phil and techno so they can make fire to keep us warm. We've made a promise and you keep promises, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for fun but I'm really into writing so if you liked this expect more coming :)
> 
> Yes, this implies dsmp! Wilbur is a clairvoyant since he can see the future in his dreams
> 
> Follow me on Twitter if you want to :))  
> @anyonenotfound


End file.
